Pokémon Card GB2: Team Great Rocket is Here!
Pokémon Card GB2: Team Great Rocket is Here! is a Game Boy Color ''Pokémon'' game. It was developed by Hudson Soft and published in 2001 by The Pokémon Company. It was the second game in the series, the first of which was released in the west (this game was released exclusively in Japan. The characters that were present in the first game make a return, as does the original island (though a second one is included). This was one of the original games (after Pokémon Crystal) to allow player to choose as a male (Mark) and a female (Mint) character. Plot Taking place after Pokémon Trading Card Game, Team Great Rocket steals the cards of most everyone in the island. At this, the protagonist, who starts out with the Chansey coin, rushes into the Card Laboratory, meets Ronald, the rival, for a bit, then meets up with Dr. Mason, who managed to save some cards for the protagonist before the protagonist goes off. At this point, the player has some flexibility in the order of plot. The protagonist has to defeat 4 members of the GR (Great Rocket) and obtain their parts of the GR Coin before proceeding to enter into the GR Island. *GR1 is defeated by Gene, the leader of the Rock Club. The protagonist has to defeat Gene before obtaining Gene's anti-GR1 deck and the Kabuto Coin. The protagonist then goes to the Fighting Club where GR1 resides. Defeating GR1 would get the 1st part of the GR Coin. *GR2 is not accessible yet, requiring the protagonist to defeat Brittany of the Grass Club before she tells where Nikki, the leader of the Grass Club, is: at Mr. Ishihara's House. Meeting Nikki there would grant the protagonist access to Nikki's anti-GR2 deck and GR2 himself, who resides in the Grass Club (if the protagonist is Mark) or Science Club (if the protagonist is Mint). Finally defeating GR2 would earn the player the 2nd part of the GR Coin. *GR3 is holding hostage most of the members of the Water Club. Defeating GR3 here would have Amy, the leader of the Water Club, give the protagonist Amy's anti-GR3 deck and the Starmie Coin. Running towards the Fire Club would reveal GR3 holding hostage the members of the Fire Club. Defeating GR3 here would have GR3 give the protagonist the 3rd part of the GR Coin while Ken gives the protagonist the Charmander Coin. *GR4 resides in the Lightning Club where he hypnotizes Nicholas, a member, and Issac, the leader. The protagonist has to defeat them in this order before GR4 walks to the Psychic Club. Managing to free the Lightning Club has Issac grant the protagonist the Pikachu Coin. The player can then find GR4 in the Psychic Club where GR4 also hypnotizes the members of the Club. Defeating Murray, the leader of the Psychic club, frees Murray, prompting Murray to gift the Alakazam Coin and Murray's anti-GR4 deck. Defeating GR4 would award the protagonist the 4th part of the GR Coin. Obtaining all 4 parts of the GR Coin allows the protagonist to enter the blimp that would take the protagonist to GR Island, where the second part of the plot starts. Category:Game Boy Color games Category:2001 video games Category:Pokémon games Category:Japan exclusive games Category:Hudson Soft games Category:Card games